I'm not perfect
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: <html><head></head>Kelly cheats, causing a break up between her and Justin, which leaves him confused.</html>


_Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise _

_I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes _

_Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize _

_It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie _

_And as long as I can feel you holding on _

_I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong _

The song played across the car radio, as Justin drove to the next show. "Another sad song, great." He mumbled, rolling his eyes. The music he had been listening to lately, reminded him of his failed relationship. The lyrics of every song, reminded him of what Kelly did to him. They reminded him of how the love of his life threw away their relationship for meaningless sex.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying _

_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start _

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave _

_Was it something I said or just my personality? _

The memory of that dredful day slipped back into Justin's mind, causing him to tear up at the thought. The fight between him and Kelly, hurt him more than anything. The words the two exchanged, surprised everyone. Nobody knew that they were capable of slagging each other off. Nobody knew that on that day, Kelly and Justin would never again be a couple.

_Making every kind of silence, it takes a lot to realize _

_It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie _

_And as long as I can feel you holding on _

_I won't fall, even if you said I wrong _

The both of them were still holding on, but were too afraid to admit it. They didn't want to seem weak in each others eyes, but there was no way they could give up. The love they shared was stronger than anyone elses around them. Kelly may have made a mistake, but Justin was willing to forgive her. She just had to tell him the truth. She only had to tell him why she cheated, then everything would go back to normal.

_I know that I'm not perfect, but I keep trying _

_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start _

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave _

_Was it something I said or just my personality? _

"Was it something I said or just my personality?" He repeated the lyrics, as he ran a hand over his face. Did he say something to make her cheat? Was the way he acted causing her to slip away? The answers to those questions weren't answered, but wanted them to be. He needed to know if he did something to cause her to walk away. He needed to know what he did wrong, if he did anything wrong.

_When you're caught in a lie and you've got nothing to hide _

_When you've got nowhere to run and you've got nothing inside _

_It tears right through me, you thought that you knew me _

_You thought that you knew _

The day the truth came out, Kelly lied about it all. She kept saying that she knew he wouldn't care. She acted as if she knew Justin, and the truth was, she didn't. She didn't fully understand him, she didn't fully understand what he was capable of. That worried Justin more than anything. She supposedly love him, and she didn't know anything about him. How was that even possible?

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying _

_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start _

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave _

_Was it something I said or just my personality? _

As the song became to come to a closing, Justin pulled into the arena parking lot. Now was the time for him to push everything aside, and kick ass. It was his calling card, but he knew that Kelly wouldn't get off his mind. He knew that she'd be with him throughout the entire night.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying _

_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start _

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave _

_Was it something I said or just my, just myself _

_Just myself, myself, just myself _

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_

Justin sighed as he shut off the car, and got out. "Damn song." He muttered under his breath, throwing his bag over his shoulder. The South African sensation walked up to the arena doors, and shook his head. "Don't think about her, only the match." He reminded himself as he walked inside. He hoped that he was smart enough to listen.


End file.
